The SlipnSlide
by Eternal Sailor Darkness
Summary: A collection of semiside stories to Little Demons, but in these, Megan is just a friend who lives with the boys. Unfinished.
1. Default Chapter

Meg: Ha! I just daydreamed this up and thought I'd write it down!  
  
Jake: Oh god! What has she come up with now?  
  
Rocky: Probably not anything worth reading. -_-  
  
Meg: HEY! That was mean! OSUWARI!.wait.that only works on "Inuyasha". *sweatdrop*  
  
Rocky & Jake: ^_^ *silently thinking* thank god!  
  
Meg: Oh well! I don't own the Gundam Boys but I do own Megan Mitchell and the idea of this story. If you wanna use the idea or Megan in any of your stories, e-mail me and ask permission and credit me! If you don't.well, let's just say there will be rope, a spoon, and a chair involved! *evil grin*  
  
The Slip-n-Slide  
  
Treize, Zechs, Wufei, Quatre, Trowa, Heero, Duo, and Megan were sprawled out over the living room with all the fans in the house on. It was still hot. The temperature read 90 degrees inside and that was cooler than outside still. The boys were just wearing thin boxers and Megan was wearing a bikini.  
  
"I HAVE AN IDEA!!" Megan randomly shouted and stood up. A few second later, they saw her walk by with a tarp.then stakes.then a hammer.then dish soap. By this time, the boys all had little marks like this floating above their heads, "?!" They heard hammering, then the sprinkler turning on, and then Megan ran back in.  
  
"COME ON! COME ON! THIS IS FUN AND IT'LL COOL YA DOWN!" Megan cheered as she jumped up and down. The boys were still confused, but at the prospect of cooling off, even Wufei would try the "baka onna's" idea.  
  
Megan led them outside where they saw the tarp staked into the ground, with the sprinkler positioned to where it always sprayed right on it. The dish soap was spread on the tarp, creating bubbles.  
  
"Come on! You run up and slide on it!" Megan explained, "It's called a Slip- n-slide! When it got really hot in Georgia, my Pop-pop {1} would make one of these for me and my sister to cool off on! {2}" Megan demonstrated for them, causing her to get all covered in soap and water.  
  
Soon, they were all covered in suds and soaking wet. Even Heero and Trowa were smiling and playing with them. "Wow Meg-koi {3}! You come up with some of the coolest stupid ways to have fun!" Duo smiled.  
  
"Yup! ^____________^ I'm good at that!" Megan smiled. Quatre spoke up. "Um, guys? I'm cold."  
  
~Owari~  
  
{1} Pop-pop is what I call my grandfather, since my cousin couldn't say grandpa when she was little, so she started the tradition of calling him 'pop-pop' and my grandmother 'nanny'.  
  
{2} The sister I'm talking about is my older sister Amber. In this storyline, she was 6 years older than Megan and died in a car accident with her mother when she was 7, causing her to have to live on the streets until she met the guys when she was 15. In real life, she is 3 ½ years older than me and is still alive.  
  
{3} Koi is short for koibito which means lover. I've heard it also means boyfriend or girlfriend. A little note, a koi is also a type of goldfish! ^___^  
  
Meg: This is just a short little side story to my main story called "Little Demons"!  
  
Rocky: You mean the one you haven't been working on lately? -_-  
  
Meg: Hey! It's not my fault my baka teachers assigned me 3 projects all due on the same freakin' day! *grumbles* Damn teachers.  
  
Jake: Ouch! 3 projects? That's gotta suck.  
  
Meg: Yeah, I know. Hey, where's Rachel and Kimberly? Usually they're around to whack you guys.or do other things.*blushies*  
  
Rocky: They're currently on vacation, but they told us that if we were good then.well.  
  
Jake: I believe the way the put it was "WE'RE GONNA RIDE YA'LL LIKE A KAWASAKI!"  
  
Meg: *Turns red* TMI Jake, TMI. I REALLY could have lived without knowing that. *to readers* Pweeze review!!  
  
*Note: The 'we're gonna ride ya'll like a Kawasaki' originally came from a cheer I heard before gym when I was in the girl's locker room. It's the ending to it. I don't know all the words, but it originally went something like 'I'm gonna ride you like a Kawasaki.' 


	2. Midnight Snack

Eh, I was having a random moment and decided to write this. This pretty much really happened. Except for someone walking in during it…

* * *

'…food…' a still-semi-asleep Duo thought as he stumbled out of his and Heero's room and began walking almost zombie-esque towards the kitchen.

"MFF! NNNNNNGGGGG!" came a voice from the kitchen. It sounded like someone was struggling with something... Was a burglar trying to get the kitchen window open as an escape? Did a random old neighbor suffering from Alzheimer's wander into their house and was straining to open the refrigerator? Were the squirrels coming back for revenge…again (1)!

Each idea that Duo's hyperactive and now-fully-awake imagination supplied his brain was crazier than the last. Tip-toeing quietly, using all of his stealth that he had learned over the years, he grabbed the nearest weapon he could find, a flashlight (2), and crept towards the kitchen.

"MFF! GRRR!" As Duo neared the kitchen entrance, the grunts became louder. He swiftly turned the corner, raised his weapon, and looked down into a pair of bright green eyes.

"Megan, what the hell are you doing?"

Duo flipped on the kitchen light to see a t-shirt and boxer-clad (3) Megan grinning sheepishly from the floor, a mason jar gripped in her hands. "…Eh…hehehe…I was hungry and I couldn't get the goddamn jelly jar open."

Duo sweatdropped and left, all thoughts of a midnight snack forgotten.

* * *

(1) – If I get enough reviews saying they want the story behind this (enough meaning two --;;) then I'll make it the next chapter.

(2) – My mom used to keep a flashlight in her purse as a weapon, and I could see why! That thing would give someone a concussion if they were hit by it!

(3) – MWAHAHA! My pajamas of choice!

This idea came from a few nights ago. I was up late and hungry, so I decided to have a jelly sandwich. My mom has a friend who was kind enough to donate us some AWESOME homemade strawberry jelly. Well, I get to my kitchen, get the bread out and all, but I can't get the goddamn jelly jar to open! I ended up going hungry that night…(cries)


End file.
